


Of Course

by Charlie Rotanev (Immerghensi)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, M/M, Smut, Softcore Porn, Top Yoo Kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 17:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18298649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immerghensi/pseuds/Charlie%20Rotanev
Summary: He's ok with the rough stuff- that's cool too- but it's not really what he wants.





	Of Course

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrtvejpes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrtvejpes/gifts).



> For the first actual porn scene I've ever written, this turned out pretty good!

He's been trying to figure out a way to ask Kihyun, figure out a way to approach the topic, for a few weeks now. Ever since officially getting into a relationship, every time they've had sex has been a desperate mess of them trying to strip as quickly as possible, eager to get on with it, eager to touch. He supposes that that was the norm- the fire of a new relationship, the burning desire they had both kept bottled up for far too long out of fear that the other wouldn't reciprocate. It still feels surreal, having this. It's intense and it's passionate and he's ok with the rough stuff- that's cool too- but it's not really what he wants.

 

What he really wants is for Kihyun to tell him he's beautiful while he's kneeling in front of him, knees spread out, beautiful in his submission, or to be shown it with a hard-on pressed into the divot of his hips and a kiss that says 'mine, only mine, no one else's'.

 

And most of all he wants the closeness. That's the itch he can't scratch when he fantasizes in the shower. It's the one that he can't shake when he and Kihyun are cuddling on the couch.

 

Because it's more than a simple act of holding, it's becoming one, it's trusting one another with the deepest, most intimate parts of themselves. It's a closeness unlike anything else and he _wants_ it, wants it so badly, wants it with Kihyun.

 

But now here's the little footnote to his plan- telling him.

 

It's not that he doesn't trust Kihyun with his life- he does. If it were up to Kihyun to crack a code and save him from a death most unpleasant, he would sit there and be patient because there's nothing to worry about. Kihyun will always be there for him, no matter what. But there's something about saying it out loud, like a confessional, and not even a good one. The feeling transcends words- words don't even come close to being worthy of describing it. In the closeness he knows, there's no such thing as clumsy bodies and limbs trying to occupy the same blind space, no- there is just _him_ and _me_ and _us_.

 

So he has to do it. He has to because this is something integral to him, and when he and Kihyun did that new couple thing where they wrote the three most important things they could want out of a relationship, 'communication' was at the top of both of theirs.

 

So yeah, he may not be a man of many words, but if it means he can get this off his chest, he will be.

 

He calls Kihyun over. Actually that would be incorrect- he touches Kihyun's arm to grab his attention, then quirks his head away towards an area of the dorm where no one is. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what he's trying to say, so Kihyun ends the conversation with a 'I'll be back in a minute' to which Changkyun shooes him off with a 'yes, go, don't worry about it' and he follows him down the hall to his room. It must be serious, Kihyun concludes, if Shownu is beelining it without waiting for him. It must be something heavy. But whatever it is, it'll be ok. Kihyun loves Shownu more than anything, and he's willing to work on whatever it is that they're about to talk about. He steels himself for what comes next.

 

Shownu is trying to figure out whether he should sit or stand or maybe curl up into a little ball to dispel the anxious waves coming off of him. He takes a deep breath, and just like that, the room is still.

 

"You know I love you, right?" He says, and Kihyun feels the pit of worry being swept to the side by the sudden declaration.

 

"Yes, I know. And I love you too."

 

"Then I need to tell you about something. About me."

 

Kihyun takes his hands, prepares himself to be told that Shownu needs to take a break, needs to go away for a little while, needs Kihyun to stop doing X, Y, and Z. "It's ok. I'm here for you. Take your time."

 

He does take the time, as though the words were his permission. "When we're together, I know we get caught up in the moment..."

 

Kihyun hums in agreement, thumb rubbing over the backs of Shownu's hands.

 

"But maybe.... every once in a while.... I mean if it's not too much to ask... could you be more gentle with me?"

 

Kihyun inhales sharply through his nose, tears on the brink of spilling over, "Oh- oh my god, did I hurt you?! I'm so sorry, baby, I didn't mean to. I--"

 

"No, no! No, you never hurt me, you're wonderful." he says, and Kihyun visibly relaxes. "It's just.... I like the kind of attention you give when things go slower. I like being close to you, when we're.... _like that_..."

 

Oh... Oh? Was that it? Kihyun was preparing for much worse. He'd been preparing to be permanently banned from any bedroom activities for a very long while, which would be less of a punishment than he deserved had he actually hurt Shownu. He would have permanently banned himself from existence if that had happened.

 

But this? This is.... this is wonderful. This is a whole new side to him, a whole new side that he gets to explore and indulge Shownu in. It's the easiest thing for him to do by far.

 

"You mean when I'm making love to you."

 

It's a bold statement, one that comes with its risks due to the outpour of emotions, but it pays off. Shownu stops breathing temporarily, and when he starts again it sounds significantly more strained.

 

"You like when I take care of you? When I hold you while you're on top of me?"

 

Shownu hides his face, unable to muster enough courage to look him straight in the eye because yes, that was indeed what he liked and yes, that was indeed a hard-on growing in his pants.

 

"Hey...." his hands layer on top of his, moving them down, and oh, god, they're so close now, so close he can feel the heat coming off of him. "it's ok. You know, I like making you feel good. I like making you happy. You deserve it."

 

Shownu's knees feel weak, so sitting on the bed was definitely a good idea for this conversation. A leg wiggles in between his to part them, but instead of resting a hand on his shoulder, he uses the space to drop down himself.

 

The arms resting on his thighs inch up so that just the ends of his fingers can reach under his shirt, nails gliding against the sensitive skin. "You're already hard for me, baby?"

 

Shownu doesn't have the verbal power to say yes, not when Kihyun- beautiful, devious, alluring Kihyun- is nudging him, mouthing over the bulge, sending waves of electric pleasure up his core. He nods once, twice, then a few more times with certainty.

 

He hums, low, low enough for it to make him twitch. Kihyun takes his time to undo the buttons of his jeans (why did he wear jeans today? Such a bad choice... and on their day off too!) and pull down the zipper. He presses a kiss to the leaking tip over his underwear, smile centered directly in the middle of it while he works on getting the garment off of him with one hand and getting the lube and a condom out of the dresser with the other.

 

He rests them on the floor with a crinkle and a dampened _clink_ , both of his hands now free to loop under his underwear, massaging into the thick muscle before removing them to pull the band down over his completely hard cock. He hums again, this time higher, letting the vibrations work their magic. He licks a slow stripe up the hard ridge on the bottom, and Shownu lets out a moan so sweet that now /Kihyun/ is starting to think his own pants are too tight.

 

"Ready?" He holds the lube upside down in one hand, out of sight, just so Shownu doesn't feel any pressure to be ready if he's not.

 

His nods are shallow, a 'mhm' coming from the back of his throat. He's ready. Kihyun will take care of him, make him feel good.

 

The cold of the fresh-out-the-bottle lube doesn't do it for Shownu- they've established he isn't about that hot-cold stimulation thing- so he puts some in his palm and waits. When it feels less like he's holding onto pudding and more like he's holding onto liquid chocolate, he begins.

 

It's not methodical, not procedural- where would the fun be in that?- but it's well-practiced and it's perceptive, and Kihyun knows that when he paints the lube onto his entrance and Shownu's legs part further that he's on the right track. He places some to either side, then down the middle, and now that they're going at a slower pace, he can really appreciate what's in front of him.

 

Which was to say he could appreciate the pucker and glossy softness of his hole, which would normally have fingers inside of it at this point, but now Kihyun is fixated on how it feels when he runs his thumb over it, how it tenses as he moves in circles, how the pad of his finger can fit perfectly over it. From above, Shownu groans. _Right. Can't get too distracted. Can explore that more next time_.

 

Taking the last of the lube to cover his finger, Kihyun repositions himself over Shownu's cock, still hard but now pulsing every few seconds. His fingers line up and he looks Shownu in the eyes

 

“Breathe.”

 

He waits to hear the end of the inhale to pull the tip into his mouth, then sinks it down into his mouth, using the wave of pleasure to make the muscles relax long enough for his finger to slip inside. He moves it back and forth, getting him used to the feeling while coupling it with pleasure.

 

Shownu's head stays tiled back with his adam's apple bobbing, and oh, Kihyun would love to express the things he feels when he looks at him like this, when it's just him, when it's just them, and he puts it in the back of his mind in a box for later, when he's giving him kisses and cuddles and telling him how wonderful he is while the customary post-sex movie is playing.

 

The grip around his finger tenses less often than it did when he was just getting started, which means that he's ok to move onto two. Shownu's looking at him now, panting, an urge to speak but also not wanting to ruin to moment. Kihyun pulls the bottle out from between his thighs, where he's been keeping it warm for just this moment, when he removes his one finger to put lube on both it and his ring finger. His tongue compensates for the lack of sensation by starting down at the bottom from where he just was to going up, up, up all the way to the tip again.

 

He takes his left hand and grabs at the base, fingers pressing against the hole.

 

“Breathe.”

 

Just the same as before, he waits until Shownu is about to exhale before coming down with his mouth, fingers slipping inside to scissor him open. His head throws back again, this time a deeper, longer moan ringing out at the sudden influx of pleasure. It's a long process, getting him ready, but it's a labor of love, and boy- does Kihyun really love teasing him like this. He gets through the second finger, then continues onto the third before Shownu is shaking and sputtering, trying to pull his words together

 

"Please, Ki, please--" he gasp, too shy to ask for what he wants directly, how precious. He scoots himself back onto the mattress, ready, inviting Kihyun to come, please, I want you.

 

"Not so fast..." Kihyun stands, grabbing him by the hips and pulling him forward. The sudden strength makes Shownu's back straighten, suddenly aware of the masterful power Kihyun had, the power he contained and gave to him so willingly, and oh wow, that's hot now that he's thinking about it

 

Kihyun pulls the shirt over his head in one swift motion, neck craning to press his forehead to Shownu's, then pulls Shownu's off in slow, teasing motion; a show for himself.

 

The sight is one he's seen maybe a million times between living and performing together, and maybe a hundred more times extra now that they're officially together all the time, but it still takes away his breath. Gorgeous, tan skin and an array of muscles such a masterpiece it would make Da Vinci cry, all on display right there, just for him.

 

"Help me out?" The ends of his lips play up at the question, fully enjoying the way Shownu's eyes glow at the request. His fingers rest above hips hips, then curl down to loop over the hem of his joggers. When they come down enough, his own cock springs out, hard and ready, but when Shownu waits with his mouth open, ready to have Kihyun's length placed gently on his tongue, a hand pushes up lightly on his jaw.

 

"So good for me, baby, all ready for me..." He presses up more, so now they're both standing, then changes to push with three fingers on his chest. Shownu sits down on the bed, rocking back. "You don't have to do that. Let me take care of you. I wanna make you feel good."

 

He crouches low to pick up the condom, then comes up to kiss Shownu from below, letting the plush lips graze over his. God, he's so perfect, he's gorgeous and so kind and Jesus, how did Kihyun manage to get so lucky? Standing up to his full height, he doesn't tower above Shownu, but the difference is enough to make his neck crane up to meet him. Kihyun uses the motion to tip them back further, further, inching forward every time Shownu moved back to make room for both of them.

 

"Ready?" He asks again, and Shownu nods yes, he is, he's ready for whatever intimate gift Kihyun is going to give him.

 

It's when he tears open the condom that Kihyun starts to feel a noticeable difference in this time apart from all other times.

 

Because he went to slide it on, like usual.

 

And Shownu stopped him with a hand over his.

 

"It's ok." he reassures, and Kihyun's heart is pounding out of his chest.

 

"Are you sure?" his voice comes out as a breathy whisper foreign even to himself.

 

"I'm sure," Shownu takes the opened package and puts it on the dresser beside them, "I wanna feel you."

 

Kihyun isn't so sure what would happen if all of a sudden tress stopped producing oxygen, but he imagines that if it happened, it would feel a little something like this.

 

He pours on a generous amount of lube, spreading it along the length with his right hand while propped up on his left. He doesn't need to warm it up this time- the combination of his ready cock and his hand pumping up and down will do just the trick.

 

He lines up with Shownu, twitching in anticipation.

 

He presses the tip to the edge of the hole, nudging inside just a little.

 

And with a kiss and a gentle tug on Shownu's member, he pushes inside.

 

The metallic stars and comets criss-crossing his vision assert their dominance as he tries to compose himself. The tightness around him fits snug around his cock, overwhelming him in heat. He pushes slowly, carefully, navigating the kinks and bends of the passage, careful not to hurt Shownu. The kisses come down onto the other man's face, neck, chest as he waits until he's flush with the curve of his bottom, completely mated into him like two complementary pieces of a brainteaser puzzle.

 

He moves back out, then back in while grinding his hip up, and when Shownu's back arches, Kihyun slips his hand underneath to pull them closer.

 

Propping himself on his left elbow helps keep him at an angle where he can still thrust at a decent pace, but it's not too much of an issue- the ragged breathing in his ear and the quivering of thick thighs on either side of him is more than enough to make his heart sing. Kihyun can just imagine how Shownu looks spread out like this, so beautifully submissive, all blissed out just from him prodding that bundle of nerves that makes him feel good, that makes him cry out in pleasure and whimper as he asks for Kihyun to do that again, please baby, please.

 

But luckily he doesn't have to imagine. Slipping his arm out, he can see the full glory that _is_ Shownu, that /is/ his boyfriend, his one and only. He can see the way his cheeks flush, the way his lips stay parted as he gasps for something more than air. He can see the way his cock bounces so nicely as Kihyun keeps the rhythm of skin slapping up against skin.

 

God, Shownu is beyond beautiful like this, beyond anything that has words. He's more than someone special to Kihyun- he's more like the part of Kihyun that he had forgotten existed, and which opened up a new, more complete part of him, one that wanted to do better and to be better.

 

Kihyun lowers himself so be chest to chest with Shownu, then pulls out, rolling over to his side and then onto his back.

 

“I wanna see you, baby. Please?”

 

Shownu's mouth closes, swallowing before nodding and placing one massive thigh on either side of him. God, if Shownu let him, Kihyun could write entire songs about his thighs. Sure, they'd be incredibly dirty and everyone would know a lot more than they bargained for about the both of them, but at least then he'd know the full extent to which Kihyun enjoyed looking at them, feeling them, kissing them.

 

He strokes up and down his length with more lube while Shownu gets himself ready and oh holy god, why wasn't he blessed with a photographic memory? If he could take a snapshot of this moment, a beautifully flushed cock in his face, Shownu leaned back with two fingers scissoring himself, he would have infinite material to work with on those nights when one of them was out of town.

 

Shownu shuffles above him, then grabs Kihyun by the dick and lowers himself just enough to get the very tip in. It's just a little further, that star-inducing realm of pleasure that Kihyun just /tips/ his hips up to push inside.

 

As if in retaliation, Shownu lowers himself completely, taking him all in one go, and Kihyun would swear in that moment that his soul left his body. Is he breathing? Is he alive? What's going on? When is he?

 

A hiss escapes him; it's the only thing he' capable of- that, and gripping Shownu's hips to stop him from moving until he has the chance to regain his composure.

 

He changes from holding onto hips to clasping his hands around his lower back, pulling forward so that Shownu is over him, changing again to pull them chest to chest. Kihyun thrusts up now, into him while Shownu's back stays permanently arched, chasing that feeling that he loves so much. His head stays back, the pool of pleasure welling up deep inside of him, and just when he's about to come, Kihyun slows down. His head bows forward, hot breaths puffing onto the other man's neck, and it comes to no one's surprise that it was moments like these, moments where they were together, in their own world, that they cherished the most.

 

It makes Kihyun slow even more, then pause. _Completeness_. He lets go so Shownu can sit up properly, slightly confused.

 

“Come here…”

 

Kihyun guides him with a gentle hand, positioning him so his legs are behind Kihyun, sitting pretty with a cock still buried inside of him. Shownu grinds all the way down to the base, then starts moving his hips with the kind of motion only a well-trained dancer like him could ever possess. Kihyun keeps him close, kissing him every chance he can.  It serves as a reminder that he's there in all aspects of the word, emphasizing the closeness they shared.

 

"So beautiful...." Kihyun murmurs, lost in the moment, lost the depths that /were/ Shownu. "So perfect, and all mine..."

 

He hears a breath stop short, breathing staggered, and Kihyun picks up pace, the edge of his limit fast approaching. He needs to stave it off, even if just for a minute or two. He grabs hold of Shownu, pumping with each swirl of his hips.

 

"Fuck... you're so perfect, so fucking gorgeous with me in you." he groans.

 

The pace becomes more frantic as Shownu reaches his breaking point. Kihyun's teeth scrape against the skin of his chest, then disappear as he sucks hickeys into him.

 

"You're so good for me, baby. Come for me."

 

The words come out as he's still lip-to-chest, hand still pumping while Shownu rides him, and it only takes two more pumps for him to freeze, spilling himself all over Kihyun. When he comes, it's beautiful, just like the rest of him, and it's with a shudder and a gasp and then a much louder gasp a second later that he pulses out the rest of his orgasm.

 

Kihyun hadn't been holding on by much even then, but the waves of orgasm result in waves of tightness around him, and with one final thrust he slams back inside, coming inside of Shownu. And Shownu can feel it, every glorious inch, as it fills him with come; as it throbs, stretching his sore hole even more. He loves this feeling, this exact moment, when both of them have reached the peak of their pleasure and Kihyun out of breath and holding onto Shownu like his life depends on it.

 

Kihyun tips his head up, kissing Shownu with slow, sweet minstrations. His hands are still around his waist, resting there instead of squeezing.

 

"Mine." he gasps between kisses, "the only one for me."

 

"Yours." Shownu smiles into the next kiss.

 

They stay in that position until they've both safely come down from their orgasmic highs. Kihyun pulls himself out, quick to grab a wet rag and help Shownu cleaning himself up before grabbing one for himself. They shower quickly, scrubbing one another's back and exchanging lazy, sudsy kisses- Shownu's tired, and Kihyun still has some love he has to give him like he promised he'd do earlier. He throws together two mugs of tea and flips open his laptop, the Netflix tab already open.

 

"What do you wanna watch?" he asks, wrapping him up in a blanket to make it easier to cuddle.

 

Shownu bites his lip. "Can we watch animal planet? there's a new one, one with whales."

 

He looks like he's nervous, nervous that Kihyun will say no or worse, laugh at him, but Animal Planet is a great show, a great series, and Kihyun would love nothing more than to watch some whales with the person he loves most.

 

Kihyun pulls the laptop onto him so he can search it, much to Shownu's delight. He clicks play and turns to give him a kiss on both cheeks, then a peck on the lips; short and sweet.

 

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments appreciated :)


End file.
